Songs in the Stars: Short Star Wars themed stories inspired by songs
by AhsokaTano00001
Summary: Short stories inspired by songs that I feel describe Star Wars and their characters, along with requests from you guys! Chapter Three: The Script- Superheroes
1. Chapter 1: Shake it off

**Songs in the stars: Short Stories Inspired By Songs**

**Hello! So, I wanted to do something called a song fic, and I am eager to try it. Requests for songs will be open if you guys have a song you want me to do. Lol, this is for all the speech geeks out there, it reminds me a lot of CST. :) So yeah, I'm eager to hear what you guys think! Don't forget to drop a review before you leave! Thanks! But until I get some requests, I'm just going to use my own playlist, so it might be really random, but hey, that's the beauty of the shuffle button. I also type the lyrics by hand, so keep that in mind when you critique the lyrics.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Shake it Off- Taylor Swift<span>_

_I stay out too late, got nothing in my brain._

_That's what people say, mhmn, that's what people say, mhmn._

_I go on too many dates, but I can't make 'em stay._

_At least that's what people say, mhmn, that's what people say, mhmn._

_But I keep cruising, can't stop won't stop moving._

_It's like I got this music in my mind saying it's gonna be alright._

_Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play._

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate._

_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off, I shake it off._

_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break._

_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake._

_But I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake._

_Shake it off, I shake it off._

_I never miss a beat, I'm lightning on my feet._

_And that's what they don't see, mhmn, that's what they don't see, mhmn._

_I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own), I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)_

_And that's what they don't know, mhmn, that's what they don't know, mhmn._

_But I keep cruising, can't stop won't stop grooving._

_It's like I got this music in my mind saying it's gonna be alright._

_Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play._

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate._

_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off, I shake it off._

_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break._

_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake._

_But I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake._

_I, I Shake it off, I shake it off._

_Shake it off, I, I shake it off._

_Shake it off, I, I shake it off._

_Shake it off, I, I shake it off._

_Hey hey hey, just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty dirty cheats of the world, you could have been getting down to this sick beat._

_My ex man brought his new girlfriend, she's like Oh My God, but I'm just gonna shake._

_And to the fella over there with the hella good hair, why don't ya come on over baby, and we can shake shake shake...(Yeah!)_

_Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play._

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate._

_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off, I shake it off._

_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break, break, break._

_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake._

_But I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake._

_Shake it off, I shake it off._

_Shake it off, I, I shake it off._

_Shake it off, I, I shake it off._

_Shake it off, I, I shake it off._

_Shake it off, I shake it off._

_Shake it off, I, I shake it off._

_Shake it off, I, I shake it off._

_Shake it off, I, I shake it off._

_Shake it off, I shake it off._

_Shake it off, I, I shake it off._

_Shake it off, I, I shake it off._

_Shake it off, I, I shake it off._

_Shake it off, I shake it off._

_Shake it off, I, I shake it off._

_Shake it off, I, I shake it off._

_Shake it off, I, I shake it off._

* * *

><p><strong>Modern- Day AU<strong>

"Is that Ahsoka?" I heard some of the girls talking across the lawn.

"Yeah, I think so. Isn't she dating Lux still?"

"No, he's dating Steela. Besides, look at how she hangs all over Rex and Anakin. It's like, pick one. If I were Lux, I wouldn't date her either. " They laughed, and headed into the cafeteria.

"Psh, whatever."

"Didn't you hear them talking about you Ahsoka?" I scoffed.

"Barriss, they're just being stuck up." She looked at me with skepticism.

"But still, doesn't it bother you in the slightest?" I shook my head.

"Nah, that's not the worst I've heard. "She stays out partying late every night, no wonder her grades are so bad", "She's such a skank, doesn't stay with one man for more than a week, she chases them all away." It's nothing I haven't heard before. I just ignore it. They're snobs. Especially Steela. You should hear what she says about me. Every time I go to a football game to hang with Rex, she's like "Oh My God, there she is." She's annoying." Barriss shook her head.

"Oh, Ahsoka, I could never just brush it off like that." I smiled.

"It's just gossip. I just shake it off, it doesn't bother me."

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did that fit the song? Please drop a review and request songs!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: For you

**Hi peeps! I'm technically supposed to be doing homework right now, so I gotta make this quick, but I HAD to get this on paper. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><span>For you- Passenger<span>_

_For you, dear, I'd lose my tongue to talk, dear._

_No whispers in the dark, dear._

_For you I would._

_And if you, dear, found my words were unclear._

_And my voice you can't hear._

_For you I would;_

_Write you a poem, just to let you know._

_I would write you a poem, my love._

_For you, dear, I'd lose my legs to walk, dear._

_No footprints in the chalk, dear._

_For you I would._

_And it's true, dear, if your demons are near._

_And you're drowning in tears._

_For you I would;_

_Build you a boat, just to keep you afloat_

_I would build you a boat, my love._

* * *

><p><strong>Ahsoka's POV<strong>

"Yes, master. The bombs are in place." I sighed in relief. It was finally over. It had been an exhausting few days, but as soon as I pressed the button-

"Well, well, look's like Skywalker's little pet has wandered off." I snapped around to see Ventress, before her foot met my face, knocking me to the ground, and utterly unconscious.

**Anakin's POV**

"Ahsoka...? Ahsoka, respond." I heard no reply from her com link. Now I was starting to get worried. I turned to the Captain.

"Rex, stay here. I'm going to find Commander Tano."

"Yes Sir." I headed for where the bombs were supposed to be set. I looked, and the bombs were still in place, unactivated.

"Not good..." I ran around the corner, maybe a bit too quickly, and ran into some super battle droids.

"Halt. You're coming with us." I went to draw my lightsaber, when I remembered that it was with R2-D2, prior to an unarmed negotiation. They had their guns drawn, and I reluctantly followed them. They led me to a holding cell, where I stared in horror. Ahsoka's arms were suspended from chains hanging from the ceiling, and her calves were chained to the floor. She was screaming in pain, while Ventress held her finger to her wrist, operating a controller.

"I see you found him. Tell me what you know about the plans to destroy this base." She smirked as she stopped the flow of electricity, giving my Padawan a chance to breathe.

"I...told you," she said in between labored breaths, "I don't ...know...anything else."

"I'm not buying it." She pressed the button, and I saw sickly blue electricity savagely rake across Ahsoka's body. She cried out, her screams only fueling the hatred held inside me for Ventress. She turned to me, giving a small break to Ahsoka.

"How about you, General? What do you know?" I glared at her.

"I'll never tell you anything, witch." She chuckled.

"That's a shame. Maybe..." She walked back to Ahsoka as she spoke, "maybe your little pet will tell me something useful with a bit more persuasion.." Turning to Ahsoka, she sent a punch to her stomach.

"Tell me what you know!" Ahsoka took punch after punch, but didn't say anything until Ventress let her talk.

"I don't know anything else! Please!" Ventress cried out in anger, and slapped her across the face.

"Tell me, Jedi scum. Tell me now or so help me I'll kill you!" She punched Ahsoka in the stomach again, her cries echoing through the room. I looked helplessly, until a tear fell from her eye. Ahsoka never cried.

"Wait!" I yelled, "Please, Ventress..." The droids let me go, and I dropped to my knees.

"What is it, Skywalker? I'm not letting her go until I get what I need to know out of her," as an example, she punched Ahsoka again, "by any means necessary."

"Please, Ventress." Looking up at Ahsoka, I continued. "Me instead of her. Please, I beg of you ..." Looking extremely satisfied, she snapped her fingers, and the droids took Ahsoka down. She fell to the floor in front of me, tears in her sky-blue eyes.

"Mas...ter, do...n't do...th..is." Ventress smirked, as the droids hoisted me up into the chains, and the torture session began.

**Ahsoka's POV**

It was about a week after the mission, and Anakin was still in the infirmary. I looked through the glass at his sleeping form. The medics were keeping him sedated until the internal bleeding and the bruised ribs let up. Thank the force, he would be alright, but still... He would be off of the battle field for a month, and it was my fault. After the medic let me in, I sat down next to him. I looked at my reflection in the window, faintly outlining the black eye I still had. Looking back to Anakin with tears in my eyes, I faintly whispered to him, as if he could hear me.

"You idiot...why did you do that? Why would you do that? It could have been me, you could be out there fighting, but you chose me. Why?" I felt tears fall from my eyes. "Idiot! I could have taken it, it was my fault. Then..." putting my hand on top of his, "then only one of us would be hurt. Such an idiot... Why?" I felt his hand move under mine.

"I did it...for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Well? I think this one was a bit longer, so that's good. I wanna hear some opinions, ppl! Lol, and some song requests! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Superheroes

**Hi guys! So this is requested by Catmug8000, I've heard the song only once, but it has so much potential! I'm really excited about this one! Enjoy! Sorry it took so long...**

_The script- Superheroes_

_All the life she has seen, all the meaner side of me._

_They took away the prophet's dream for a profit on the street. _

_Now she's stronger than you know, a heart of steel starts to grow. _

_All his life he's been told, he'll be nothing when he's old. _

_All the kicks and all the blows, he won't ever let it show. _

_'Cause he's stronger than you know, a heart of steel starts to grow. _

_When you've been fighting for it all your life. _

_You've been struggling to make things right. _

_That's how a superhero learns to fly. _

_Every day, every hour._

_Turn the pain into power. _

_When you're fighting for it all you're life, _

_You've been working every day and night. _

_That's how a superhero learns to fly. _

_All the hurt, all the lies, all the tears they have cried. _

_When the moment is just right, you'll see fire in their eyes. _

_'__Cause they're stronger than you know, a heart of steel starts to grow. _

_When you've been fighting for it all your life. _

_You've been struggling to make things right. _

_That's how a superhero learns to fly. _

_Every day, every hour._

_Turn the pain into power. _

_When you're fighting for it all you're life, _

_You've been working every day and night. _

_That's how a superhero learns to fly. _

_Every day every hour, turn the pain into power. _

_Every day every hour, turn the pain into power. _

_She's got lions in her heart._

_She's got fire in her soul._

_He's got a beast in the belly, that's hard to control. _

_'Cause they've taken too much hits._

_Taking blow by blow. _

_Now light a match, stand back, watch 'em explode. _

_She's got lions in her heart._

_She's got fire in her soul._

_He's got a beast in the belly, that's hard to control. _

_'Cause they've taken too much hits._

_Taking blow by blow. _

_Now light a match, stand back, watch 'em explode._

_When you've been fighting for it all your life. _

_You've been struggling to make things right. _

_That's how a superhero learns to fly. _

_Every day, every hour._

_Turn the pain into power. _

_When you're fighting for it all you're life, _

_You've been working every day and night. _

_That's how a superhero learns to fly. _

_Every day every hour, turn the pain into power. _

_Every day every hour, turn the pain into power. _

_When you've been fighting for it all your life. _

_You've been struggling to make things right. _

_That's how a superhero learns to fly. _

**Anakin/ Darth Vader POV**

I watched as the stormtroopers brought in the newest prisoner. She struggled, useless as it was. Knowing her, she was going down fighting. And I was prepared to fight, too.

"You have long evaded me, young one. For that, I am impressed. Not many that are sought after by the emperor remain hidden for so long. Nevertheless, none can hide from me." She smirked.

"You were always hard-headed, weren't you?" I snapped my fingers, and the stormtroopers let her go.

"Leave us." They saluted, and left. Instead of using the opportunity to try and escape, or try to attack me, she simply sat in the chair.

"So familiar, isn't it? Me running from the law, from you?" I stayed silent, but the memories did flash through my mind.

"I will give you one chance to tell me where he is. Tell me, and no harm will come to you, or him." She smirked.

"You're a bad liar, Anakin." I spun around.

"Do not dare call me that!" I spat. "That is not my name!"

"What are you gonna do, kill me?" I tried to steady my voice, more or less my temper.

"I refer you back to my previous offer. Tells where he is!" She leaned forward in her seat.

"The only way you'll get me to talk is through slow painful torture, and I don't think you have it in you." I sighed, not loud enough to be heard. She always was difficult.

"Do not underestimate me. I am more than equipped to do so if that's what it takes!" She sighed, a sad smile on her face.

"I know you, Anakin. You weren't always this way." I was starting to get irritated.

"You had best watch your tone, child!" I spat the last word, venom seething in my words. "I have always been this way. The council pushed me too far too many times. You wouldn't know anything about it! You don't understand!" She stood up, fury in her expression.

"Don't I? You forget, Lord Vader," she said my name in a sarcastic sort of manner, " they betrayed me as well! I turned my backs on them as well, before you! I should understand more than anyone! But you also forget, I was framed for my crimes. You committed yours yourself. I don't suppose you thought about how I felt? They turned their backs on me, I turned mine on them." I stood up as well, anger pumping through my veins.

"You turned your back on me as well! How do you think that made me feel!" Calming down, I spoke calmly. "You might care to know that their decisions regarding you was a large part of my decision." She walked over to me, and her arms flung around me. I was seconds from grabbing my lightsaber, or force-choking her, when I realised it was a hug. I felt her tears leak down my suit.

"I knew you were still in there."

**Well, I'm sorry that took so long, this is on my IPod touch, I got my iPad taken. Plus, I went to the doctor today for some warts on my hands, and my hands really hurt. The next request goes to NattenRaseri. I'll publish this as soon as I can, but I will be up before tomorrow. Night!**


End file.
